The present invention is concerned with the formation of cadmium-tellurium-oxygen compounds. In particular, the present invention is concerned with the preparation of thin films of cadmium tellurite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,888 by Michael J. Redman, there is disclosed tellurites of the composition MTe.sub.2 O.sub.5 where M is selected from cadmium, strontium, or calcium. These tellurites are in the form of mica-like plates.